Before It All
by Soramii
Summary: -AU- Kouji wakes up to find himself in an alternate universe where he and Kouichi were never separated. How life would have been before their adventures in the Digital World.


**Title:** Before It All

 **Author:** Soramii (Stephanie)

 **Season:** Digimon Frontiers (IV)

 **Genre** : Short story, sort of like a prologue.

 **Notes:** Kouji-centric, Onii-san means older brother in Japanese

EDIT* I assumed that Kouichi is the younger brother in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of the characters I used, it is purely for fun

* * *

 _Prolog: Before It Began_

" _Onii-san!...Onii-san!...Time to wake up…."_

The warm morning sunlight peeked through the blinds shining into a dark room. Kouji Minamoto pulled his comforter over his head to block the light. Someone pulled the cover to reveal a boy with medium-length raven hair and blue eyes that were squeezed tight to block the sun out.

"Kouji! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" said a voice.

 _Why does that sound so much like Kouichi?_

Kouji didn't think much about it; he thought he was just dreaming like usual. He pulled himself out of bed because breakfast smelled so good to his growling stomach; he missed dinner last because he was busy spending time with his twin brother and his mom at their place. He got ready, washed his face, tied his hair and put on his usual blue bandana with brown zebra-like strips. Kouji was wearing his favorite yellow t-shirt and grey pair of pants before grabbing his blue jacket that incorporated a yellow stripe down the sleeves matching his shirt for it was quite chilly despite the sun peaking out from the horizon.

As Kouji turned the corner down the stairs, he froze. Instead of the usual two heads at the dining table, there were four. The two extras turned out to be Kouichi and their mom. Kouichi was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt with a green, unbutton short-sleeve collared shirt over it. He had white pants on. One could see the same pair of green, tennis shoes that had yellow soles by the door step next to Kouji's white and blue Jordan. Also, he had a blue cap that displayed a letter Z on the front on top of the dining table to his right. And their mom, she was as beautiful and bright as ever. Her beautiful, long raven hair was tied neatly into a ponytail; the same hair that the twins have as they took after their mom more.

"Kouji? Why are you just standing there staring at us? Come sit and eat breakfast." said their mom.

"Kouji?" "Kouji?" "Onii-san?" voiced the concerned of his dad, step-mom and Kouichi as well.

"What..? Oh, okay" replied Kouji after breaking out of his shock.

Kouji say down at the table next to his brother, and his mom passed him some breakfast.

"Thank you. But mom, Kouichi….what are you guys doing here?" asked Kouji.

"What are you talking about, onii-san? We live here. Why can't be here?" replied Kouchi.

Chuckles came from his parents.

"You live here?" asked Kouji.

"Wow, you sound like you are dreaming or think that we don't live together and got separated or something." joked Kouichi.

"Yeah, that sounds like someone's got an imagination this morning. Did you stay up to late texting Zoey?" nudged his dad.

"No! She's Takuya's. And that's not the point! This is weird. This (makes gesture around table) isn't supposed to be possible." replied Kouji.

"What do you mean?" asked Kouichi, tilting his head in questioning.

"This…" _Could this be real? The fact that everyone's here, living together...Did the Digimon World do something to change reality here? But how come Kouichi doesn't notice...I mean he went with me. Given that he did kind of die over there in that world...maybe he lost some memories? But… this can't possibly be real._

"Kouji?" asked his mom, breaking his train of thoughts. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom! What are we waiting for let's eat breakfast! Mhmmm, who made breakfast today? The omelet is so good." said Kouji. _Real or not...I like it…like of my own little utopia._

The family went to the park after breakfast and they enjoyed themselves. Kouchi and Kouji went biking with their dad as his mom and step-mom set up the picnic and chatted about their sons. They all had a good time, did everything you would normally imagine a family would do together. Kouji found out that even though his parents separated and his dad remarried, his parents decided to keep in contact and lived together for the sake of their sons. Even their step-mom was fine because they got along well and became best friends. Everything was perfect.

"Hey Kouichi" asked Kouji.

"Yeah, onii-san?" replied Kouichi.

"What do you think about our family being connected like this? With step-mom, mom, and dad like this?" questioned Kouji.

"Hmm... if I think about it, it is weird how we get along as a family. But, I like it. I don't mind spending time with mom and dad and especially you. Hahaa, you know what? It reminds me of what we learned in that one writing class." replied Kouichi.

"Which one?" asked Kouji?

"The one during freshman year, where you either slept in or didn't even bother to show up." remarked Kouichi, "But, I remember learning about Utopian Literature in there. It was like this place where everything was perfect according to what you like. And this life, it's like our own very Utopia? Don't you think?"

"No, don't remind me of that class. I hated it. The teacher didn't like me," Kouji said shaking his head.

"That's because you kept sleeping in class! And you kept pretending to be me to confuse him." said Kouichi.

 _Utopia, huh… A place just for me? My own utopia...That would be nice…_

"Kouchi! Kouji! Come, let's eat lunch!" yelled his dad from the benches.

"Coming!" replied the brothers.

* * *

Kouji's eyes flew open, his blue eyes blinked many times to focus. His breathing was fast and abrupt as he tried to register what was going on. It was like he just woke up from a nightmare, but in reality it was from a dream, a great one at that. He immediately sat up, and grabbed his phone from the dresser beside his bed.

 _Beep...beep...beep…. Hello?_

"Kouichi?"

 _Yeah?... you okay onii-san? What's wrong?_

"Whew...nothing, nothing. It's good to hear your voice. Is mom there?"

 _Mom's asleep. Kouji, is everything alright? You do realized its 3am right?_

"Yeah _,_ I'm fine. I'm just fine. Do you remember that family trip we planned to make with mom and dad and my step-mom?"

 _Yeah? The one we wanted to have everyone reunited?_

"Yeah, let's do it this weekend. I don't want us to wait, then forgot it and miss the moments together"

 _Sounds like a plan. But are you sure you're okay?_

"Yes, Kouichi. I'm fine, actually I'm great. I'll talk to you tomorrow... well I mean later today, ahaha. Bye Kouichi"

 _Haha, okay. Bye onii-san._

"Wait, Kouchi? Tell mom I love her when she wakes up for me okay? And I love you too."

 _Wow, this is rare. You're being so mussy, that's unlike you onii-san. But, I will don't worry! I love you too! Would you tell dad I love him too?_

"Yeah, I am being unlike myself aren't I? But, it is...not a… doesn't have a bad feeling. And of course I will, he loves you too Kouichi."

 _Ahaa, I hope so._

"He does! And let's get some sleep okay? And why don't you come over later today, then you can tell dad yourself?"

 _Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you later then. Goodnight onii-san._

"Goodnight."

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading my short story. Tell me how I did! Please leave a review telling what I can do to improve or if you got the message I was trying to convey through this story. It's just a little project I'm working on, but whether you understood it or not, I hope you enjoy that story focusing on Kouji.


End file.
